tehuncledolanshowfandomcom-20200216-history
HVV/Episodes
There are episodes of the popular [[HVV|'HVV']] series listed below. Go to HVV/Episodes/History for the timeline. Season 1 (1969-1970) Season 2 (February-April 1970) Season 3 (September-November 1970) # Debut of Irelandball # Ignoring the Rust (debut: Rusty The Mud Puddle) # Something to Say # Goodbye Spook and Friends! # Making a Difference # Defeating Rusty # Defeating The Group # TAOKKAFisCancelled.zip # Debut of Reichtangle # Debut of Swedenball # Bork! # Debut of Proto-Pruto # Opinionator # Collector # Family Friendly # And One More Season 3 Episode Season 4 (December 1970-January 1971) # Debut of Israelcube # The First Race # Defeat Proto-Dolan and Proto-Sanic # 2nd Anniversary # Debut of Tringapore # Polandball's New Look # Upgrade Tutorial # Polandball meets Icelandball # Training of the new Countryball, Icelandball # Explosion # Pull The Lever # Polandball Drawing Contest (last appearance of Chicks) # Something to Say to You # Good News # Polandball's Biggest Jump # Look At That! Season 5 (February 1971 - August 1971) # Israelcube's Stacking of Bricks # Debut of Tringapore # 1971 preview one # 1971 preview two # 1971 final preview # AreYouThere.avi # Running in the '70s (Parody of Running in the '90s) # The First Rasta-Race EVER. # New Teams # PPTS (Based off of PTPTS' short form) # Chicks Revives... # Defeating Chicks One More Time # Opinions Changed (1: HVV will remove Spook and Friends permanently, 2: The HVV team now likes AreYouThere.avi, neutral to it before) # Runner-Balls! # What Is This? # Windows 1000 BCE (Based off of an nonexistent Windows version) # What Was 3000 Years Ago? (Answer on Wikipedia) # Pingy Pingy will debut on HVV... # Pingy Pingy debuted on HVV... # Commenting to Pingy Pingy # What Are Comments To People? (main character: Polandball) # One Way Out Of Pingy Pingy's House # TNT Boxes # Escaping Pingy Pingy # Defeat Pingy Pingy Season 6 (June 1971 - January 1972) # TNT Boxes 2 # Sanic is Born... # Who is Polandball? # Who is Israelcube? # TNT Boxes 3 # Runner-Balls 2 # What are TNT Boxes? # TNT Boxes 4: The Final TNT # Runner-Balls 3 # Who is Icelandball? # Who are the Runner-Balls? # Runner-Balls 4: Fastest Laps # 100 Times A Day # Last Episode Of Season 6 Season 7 (1972 - 1973) # Polandball vs Israelcube - Who is Better? # Debut of Greenlandball # Who is Greenlandball? # Runner-Balls 5: The Final Phase # Mob Debuts # 200 Times A Day! # At Night Time, They Speak. # Chapter I # Greenlandball vs Icelandball - Who is Better? # Polandball's Guiding 1 # Russiaball Debuts # The Search Part 1 # The Search Part 2 # Creepers Debut # Explosion Part 1 # Explosion Part 2 # Ghasts and Blazes # Fireballs # Walls Part 1 # Walls Part 2 # Walls Part 3 (season finale) Season 8 (1973) # The Dodo Category:Classic shows Category:List of Episodes